Old Friend From Britain
This is a story about a girl from Britian named Emily Kinney who knows Ferb. She and Ferb used to play together in Britain when they were little. It was before Ferb moved to Danville. Also, Emily has a crush on Ferb. Ferb dosen't know this yet but, while he is with her, he might start feeling the same way. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree in the backyard on a hot summer day. "So Ferb, What should we do today?" Phineas turned to his stepbrother. Ferb shrugged. "Huh, well, we better think of something! I don't want to waste one day of summer!" Phineas declared. Suddenly Phineas's face brighted. "FERB! I know what were going to do today! we can bulid a huge Merry Go........" phineas was cut off by their dad. "Ferb!" Larwence called from the sliding glass door. "Come here quickly! I have great news!" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. Then they ran in the house. "What is it dad?" phineas asked curiously. "Well, this morning I got a phone call from Thomas Kinney! the father of Emily Kinney! Ferb's old friend from Britian!" Larwence said excitedly. Ferb's eyes widened. "Emily?" he thought. "Emily? who's emily?" Phineas asked. "Emily is a girl ferb used to play with when he was a toddler, Before we moved to Danville and I met your mother." Larwence explained. "Ferb has not seen her in six years.""Oh! ok..." phineas answered. "Anyways,he called me this morning and said that he and Emily are visting Danville this summer, and they want to come over today to see you Ferb!" Larwence finished. Ferb smiled. "Would you want them too?" Larwence asked. Ferb nodded. "Great! I will call and tell them!" Larwence walked out of the room. Ferb stood still for a second. "Ferb?" Phineas said. Ferb didn't answer. He just walked to Phineas's and his room. Phineas looked at him confused. Then shrugged. When Ferb got to his room he opened his closet and took out a old box with dust all over it. He sat on the bed then opened it and took out some pictures. One was of him and his dad in their apartment before they moved. And another had a picture of him and emily playing with blocks. "Ferb?" Ferb looked up. He saw phineas standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" Phineas asked worriedly. Ferb nodded. Phineas walked over to him. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Ferb held up the picture of him and emily. Phineas took it. "Ohhhhhhh.. is this girl emily?" he asked. Ferb nodded again."Do you remember her?" Phineas asked. Ferb stared off into space. (This is ferb's flashback.) Toddler Ferb is playing with toy blocks and british flag. He keeps trying to make a tower but they keep falling down. Toddler ferb gets discouraged. He tries again but no suceed. Younger Larwence comes up and says something to him. Young ferb looks up at him then back down at blocks. Doorbell rings. Larwence gets up and answers it. He opens the door to reveal a man and a young girl about ferb's age with him. Larwence shakes the man's hand. Ferb stares at the girl. She stares at him. The man picks the girl up and sets her next to ferb. "Ferb this is Emily." Larwence explains. Emily giggles. She picks up the blocks that ferb could not bulid with and starts to make a tower. Ferb just keeps staring at her. She finishes buliding then smiles at him. Ferb picks up flag and puts it at the top. She laughs. He smiles. Then they both Giggle. (Flashback ends.) "Ferb? Ferb?........FERB!" phineas waved his arms frantically in his face.